falling to pieces
by wwedivaforever95
Summary: based off of the song breakevern.from now on if anyone wants a song fic just message me and ill be happy to do it and any couple is allowed slash,femslash my fav or het. this is a femslash song request


this is going to be a songfic fiction. any1 who wnats 2 request me to do a song to any wwe,tna couple i will do it. it can be slash,femslash(my fav) and het.

first one

breakeven by the scrip

lita/trish

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven

I walked backstage after our match having everyone pat me on the back smiling and thanking them and breathing so heavy. Everyone asked me if i was fine and i just said the match took alot of me but im fine. The truth was i was breathing heavy because i couldnt breathe at all after being in the ring with her. I always get this way when im around her and i pray to god that one day i will finally be able to be around her without breaking down. I cant help it though just the way her skin feels so silky smooth in the ring and the way her red hair fits so well with her devastatingly beaustiful eyes. All i do in my spare time is think about her and she dosent even know.

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no

I dont understand why she enjoys toturing me while she knows it tears me up inside. She knows i cant stand the site of _him_ but she throws him in my face anyway and flaunts about with him. Even though everyne thinks shes a hoe because of him and everything hes donr for her carrer she still loves him anyway. The only reason i havent killed him in his sleep is beacuse he does treat her good and makes her happy. It gets worst at night when all i could think about is how i wish i was snugglign with her in my arms. Other things i tend to think of is how he holds her in bed and it makes me sick that she could sleep so peacfully with that dirty man. Then i just cry myslef to sleep usually but sometimes.....just sometimes i close my eyes and imagine she is in my arms sleeping.

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no

Sometimes i think its fate that bought us together but for some strange reason i cant understand why he would break us apart. Alot of people say it was for the best i stay away from her and when she started seperating from me it was good and it happened for a reason but i think otherwise. No matter what people say it dosent hurt less to know that she dosent want me and that she knows it hurts me more and more each day. I dont understand how things got to this point and how im so messed up while she is perfectly fine. She acts as if she never knew me and sometimes i act that way to but it kills me inside.

You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name

How can she live with the guilt? i thinkshe knows im in love with her and she acts like she dosent even care. She dosent even know how much her boyfriend loves her and she dosent understand how people can love her so fast. When i saw her for the first time i knoew i was in love and when she left without saying a word i thought i did something wrong to make this perfect crature hate me. All i do now is figure out how to change things or why the went bad in the first place. I can never figure it out though because right before she just left me everythung was fne and we were best friends. I never let her know how i really felt so why did everything just go bad? Nothing every makes sense in my head because when i think of her i cant think straight at all.

What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I supposed to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay

How do i try not to break down when you were the only person who could make me feel better. You were always there for me and you were like my other half and now i dont know what to do anymore. How am i supposed to tell you how much i miss you and want to be with you when your just going to laugh at me and act like nothing happened. How do i tell you i love you with all my heart when you never even said you were sorry and how do i even look at you without crying while you could stand there and watch me make a fool of myslef? I wish i could tell you everything but if i do im not going to hear those three words i desperatly long for? So whats the point?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)

As i thought about all this while heading to my locker i literally just fell down on the floor and started sobbing. My heart fell into little pieces that i had to sweep up even though the person who broke my heart should have cleaned it up. Im still holding on while she moves on with her life unknown to how i feel and since im leaving tonight i may never get the chance. I feel like im falling sometimes and noones there to catch me. I feel as though im alone putting these broken pieces together and wishing for something that will never come true. After havig a hard time putting it together again they break into pieces again and im sick and tired of putting the pieces back together. I think theres one huge piecec missing that held it all together and when my heart broke it fell and it was uneven beacause of how much of my heart was in the little piece and how little other piece from the other person holding it was.

when a heartbreaks,it dont break even

I finally got myself togeher and walked back to my lockerrom and as soon as i walked in i wish i didnt walk in. "hey" said they red head in a measly voice "what do you want" i asked kind of cruelly since the last time we talked she called me a dirty whore. "i just came to say goodbye and that im sad to see you go since we had the best diva matches ever" she said with a cute little chuckle at the end. I still havent looked at her yet i cant bring myslef to do it. "thanks.... im going to miss you too" is all i could manage to get out of my mouth becuase i still couldnt believe she would even care enough to say goodbye. It was quiet for a few minutes and then she said "well i guess ill be going now" and went for the door and right as she got there and was about to leave she whispered "im sorry"and then she left. It was a very low whisper but loud enough for me to hear. I couldnt stand the thought of that being our last goodbye. So i hurried out to try and find her and when i did i saw her in the ring with her botfriend. I just stormed out there and told the security guards to take edge away. They finally got 8 guards to escort him to the back so it was only me and her. "what are you sorry for" i asked she looked at me puzzled and then said"for never telling you the truth" now i look dumfounded and she continued " i never told you why i just stopped being friends with you and decided to hate you. Its because if you ever found out the real reason why i know you would hate me and i couldnt stand that..so i moved on and tried to forget you but it never worked and since tonight was your last night..i think i should tell you" . I didnt quiet understand so i asked " what is it?" and then she finally said "because..beacuse.. its because i was scared of my feelings for you". Then i said " what feelings..just spit it out!". Then she just leaned forward and kissed me with all the amount of passion either one of us had. She then broke away and said " was scared to tell you i was in love with you". Now this..this was just the icing on the cake and wait..she said "what do u mean WAS in love with me..your not anymore?". "Im always going to be in love with you but i know you will never love me"she said. i grabbed her hand and held her close and whispered "iv always been in love with you and never stopped and if you were to run away with me tonight we could forget everything and everyone and just be together". I looked into her eyes and for a moment just a moment i saw the love and then she said" i cant...i love edge and he loves me back.. i will always love you..but i cant and dont want to be with you anymore" and she left the ring and went backstage as i collapsed in the ring and i felt like i was about to be sick and the last thing i rember was hearing fans chant "lita and trish together forever!".

litas point of veiw

As i saw them take her out to the stretcher i knew that was the laast time i would ever see her again. It hurt me to say everything but i had too becaus if i didnt i know it would eat away at me night and day. Now theres just a tiny pain in my chest and i finally found out her heart was broken too and she also nedded someont to put together the pieces. She also just realized tooday that there was a big piece missing and knew only the other person had the piece that fits with hers. When her heart broke...it didnt break even.


End file.
